The present invention relates to a static convertor arrangement comprising at least two static convertors which are connected in series on their DC sides and connected to a DC line, whereas they are connected on their AC sides to an AC network. Each convertor is provided with a control system controlled from a regulator and each convertor is connected in parallel, on the DC side, with a short-circuit member, a so-called by-pass switch.